


Boy in White

by Kaddi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Based on a folktale, Gen, Happy Ending, did my best to try and emulate the style of it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi
Summary: A young couple, two boys by the names of Sora and Riku, once ventured into a forest deep and dark searching for adventure.
Relationships: Riku/Sora/Yozora - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: KH Fairy tales and Folktales





	Boy in White

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [See You In Shibuya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968667) by [end_alls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/end_alls/pseuds/end_alls). 



A young couple, two boys by the names of Sora and Riku, once ventured into a forest deep and dark searching for adventure; For they prided themselves in braving anything together. In this forest they found, in the single spot of sunlight the treetops let through, a fair boy all in white. He looked to the sky, reaching for it with his hands, frozen like a statue. The couple approached him slowly.

There, the boy moved suddenly; placing his hands over his heart, he looked down at them with closed eyes, and asked them to brave his trial for something priceless: They must return to this place the next three days. Without hesitation, they stepped forward and agreed.

The following day they returned, and as they stepped into the sunlight, the pretty boy faced them. His eyes were now open, one a pale blue, the other a pale red. They placed their hands into his and kissed his cheeks and then returned home. The second day, the boy appeared with arms like those of a bear, fearsome claws as big as their heads. His mouth barely fit around the fangs in his mouth, and his eyes burned red and blue. They embraced him and didn't flinch as those big arms wrapped around them in turn. On the third day, however, they were greeted by a glowing monster, all human features melted away. But they held tight to each other, finding reassurance in having their beloved by their side. They kissed the monster, one after the other, and as they finished, the monster instructed them to close their eyes. They did so without fear. Then the monster transformed back into the pretty boy. When they opened their eyes again after his hands found theirs, they gasped; for the boy was no longer all in white. His eyes shone vividly, freckles adorned his rosy skin, and his hair was now silver. The boy thanked them and told them his name; Yozora, of the night sky. They laughed and pulled him into their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a very short tale where a guy wanted to save a maiden but he FAILED because he got scared and so she had to wait for eternity, and also inspired by "See You In Shibuya", that fic made me love Yozora


End file.
